


Stuck (AU)

by InsertUsernameHere1259 (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Age changes, Fluff, M/M, Pasr Rape, Past Abuse, Smut, Spencer is 20, adorable! Spencer, derek is 22, hurt/ comfort, well he's always adorable but...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsertUsernameHere1259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the actors/ actresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek burst into the room, looking around with his gun pointing in every direction for their unsub. "Clear!" He shouts but as he turns around to check another room his eyes land on a small ball in the corner of the room closest to him, at first he thought it was a blanket, but it began to shake rapidly. He inched closer, keeping his gun pointed at the object.

"We got him!" He heard Aaron's voice coming towards him. Soon he was right behind him and Rossi was leading the unsub outside. Derek stays silent, reaching down and quickly pulling the blanket that had been over the object. He realizes that it isn't an object at all, but a boy.

The boy curls up on himself as Derek motions for Aaron to go on and crouches down to be eye level with the boy. The boy's body begins to shake even more as his closed eyes clenched even further. 

"Hey, its alright. He can't hurt you anymore. Nobody can. My name's Derek, I'm with the FBI. Im here to help, can you tell me your name?"

He doesn't speak a word as he slowly raises his gaze as Derek scoots forward. He tries to scoot back but there isn't any space left. He whimpers.

"I promise I wont hurt you. Just let me help you. Would you like some food? Maybe some water?" The boy was not only covered in dirt, but he was terrifyingly skinny. The boy uncurls just a bit. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I won't hurt you, just come out. Please?"

The boy lifts his head up and points to something around his neck. Derek notices and glances at it, seeing a collar and a small round tag attached to it. "Can I look at it? I won't do anything until you want me to." The boy gives a small nod. Derek wraps his fingers around it and reads aloud, "Spencer Reid. 1995. I'm guessing thats when you were born?" He gets a nod in return, "that makes you twenty, right?" Another nod. "Well Spencer Reid, I'm Derek Morgan, and I'm twenty two. Its nice to meet you." 

He smiles at Spencer, reaching out his hand, grinning as the boy's smaller hand slowly reaches his and shakes it, not letting go. "Would you like to come with me? You can eat and take a shower, you're safe with me, I promise." Spencer nods again, and Derek, still holding the other's hand, stands, pulling Spencer up with him.

Derek's other hand grabs the clip on the collar and pushes, when he releases, the collar comes apart, and falls to the floor. "Do you want me to carry you or can you walk?" Noticing how unsteady the boy's legs look. Spencer shakes his head, not wanting to rely on a complete stranger, no matter how nice and safe they may seem. Derek tries to pull his hand out of Spencer's, but the other's grip tightens and he fights the urge to smile.

Hand in hand, the two walk outside, but once they get off the porch, Spencer passes out, leaving Derek to catch his lifeless body. EMT's rush over, putting the younger of the two on a stretcher.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek looked down at the sleeping figure he had just met an hour ago. Spencer had been taken to the hospital immediately and Derek rode in the ambulance with him, holding his hand. He was unsure as to why he felt so close, so connected, to the obviously broken boy. Maybe it was because he had been hurt in the same way, but that was unlikely. Derek had repressed those memories.

Spencer shifted slightly, and for what had to be the millionth time, Derek leaned in close to the bed, making sure the younger boy was okay, seeing if he woke up. Brown frightened eyes looked up at him, only cracking slightly from recognition. "Hey, you had a bit of a fall, but its okay now, you're in a hospital." Derek says as he presses the nurse call button. Derek expected Spencer to be slightly afraid, all of these strangers that could be heard in the hallway, the idea of possible needles, but he didn't expect when Spencer launched himself into his arms. But there they were, Spencer's face buried in Derek's neck, arms over his shoulders, curled up in his lap.

A nurse comes in, and sees the two, realizing that Spencer was obviously awake, and walked out. "Not that I mind, but what's this for?" Derek asks, confused. An hour ago, he could barely hold the boys hand, now he is cuddling with him? 

 

"T-t-thank y-you." Spencer's voice was strained, like he hadn't used it in forever, which wouldn't be surprising, the man that had been arrested earlier didn't like for his victims to talk or make any sound.

"Its my job, theres no need to thank me."

"Y-you s-saved me f-from him." The word 'him' came out clearly, filled with venom. Derek felt tears dripping onto his neck, and Spencer's arms on his shoulders went to his neck, tightly holding on.

"Hey, don't cry. Its alright, you're safe now." Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer's thin waist.

"Hey, Derek, we heard that the person you found woke up, we came to meet him." JJ walks into the room, followed by the rest of the team. Spencer begins to shake again as the team looks at him, confused as to why he is on top of Derek. 

"Hey, we just talked about this, you're safe. They won't hurt you. They're on my team, remember? I'm from the FBI, BAU." Derek holds the boy tighter, being careful not to hurt the shaking figure on top of him.

"N-n-not s-safe! Not safe!" Spencer practically screams, now turned, facing the slightly scared team, looking at their guns and Garcia's red and purple highlights and glasses. 

"You're okay. Calm down, Spencer. They're my friends. You're okay, just breathe." 

"F-f-friends?"

"Yeah." Derek lightly pet Spencer's hair, trying to soothe the boy.

The rest of the team sit on the other side of the room and on the bed, keeping their distance. 

"Im Aaron, thats JJ, Emily, Jason, Penelope, and David" Aaron introduced them. 

Garcia squealed loudly, "He is so cute!" The oler girls quickly agreed as Spencer flinched but Derek smiled.

"Hear that, pretty boy, looks like you're already popular with the ladies."


End file.
